


happy birthday

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A birthday story, just because I like reading those kinds of stories. So I made one</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday

Matthew went down to the door tiredly at the sound of the door bell. There he find a wrap present with an envelope attach to the present. What he saw next to the present was a big flower bouquet. The bouquet fill with summer lilies and red tulips. Curious eyes swept around the area of his home. Noting of the person is out of his sight that brought him his gift. With a smile and a blush on his face, he brought in his gift to the kitchen table. He went to open the envelope attach to the white and red wrapped present.

Happy Birthday, wish I was there,

Happy Birthday, my dear,

Happy Birthday, I say with care.

Happy Birthday My Love

Happy Birthday, wish I could give you a hug, Happy Birthday, I wish I could hold you all snug.

On your birthday, I wish you absolute contentment, pleasure and delight

May each hour and minute be filled with enchantment To make your Birthday a magnificent day

Smiles and amusement, pleasure and applause

Have a happy birthday I hope that all of your birthday wishes come true

May you have a great time today and find happiness

Happy Birthday form the heart With Love and best Wishes, From where I watch from a far

Happy Birthday. I wish I was there with you, but I'm to shy to do so

Happy Birthday, To the awesome person in the world

It's easier written down than said to you ~ A shy admire from a short distance

Matthew look at the letter that was in the envelope with a joyous smile on his face. His curious eyes landing on the wrapped present, wondering what is inside the wrapped box like present. He began to unwrap the present to find a maple cheese cake and some maple nut cookies in the wrap box. The smile on his face widen as a note saying:  
I hope you enjoy my maple treats. Kuma tugging his owner pants trying to get his attention. (I really don't want to write out his polar bear whole name). What Kuma gave him was red socks with white maple leafs on it. Kuma saying happy birthday to him.

The rest of the day, Matthew had a huge smile on his face and his vibrant voilet eyes sparkle like gems. Happy that someone remembers him and his birthday.


End file.
